Jealousy is a B
by HoneyBee137
Summary: STORY IS BEING POSTPONED Jealousy is like a little devil sitting on your shoulder, screaming at you to do something you'd never do. When you listen to it is the point when shit hits the fan and you find yourself spoon deep in your last jug of ice cream, but don't blame the sweets, blame the asshole that got you jealous in the first place! HinaXHarem of men chasing her... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: When Shit Hits the Fan

**Disclaimer:** Are Naruto and Hinata a happy beautiful couple? Is Sakura even the least bit useful? Has Lee stopped wearing that god awful green jumpsuit? Are Shikamaru and Temari having smexy sex every time they see each other? Has my adorable Gaara become one of the main characters yet? If the answer is no, then I most certainly do NOT own Naruto.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like sex, profanity, and bitch fights then just click the back button. But if you do enjoy these things as much as I do, then by all means keep reading! Oh! And slight OOCness from Hinata mostly… wanted to make her a little sexier but still keep her sort of the same.

**Before You Read:** Hey guys! Let's face it, jealousy is a bitch, and this is going to be a story that explores that concept. This is going to be a story mainly focused on Naruto and Hinata's relationship BUT, I'm going to have a lot of shit happen before they can be the happy couple they're meant to be. Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! I will probably be putting different POV's in later chapters so we'll see what happens. Anyways this idea has been floating about in my head for a while now and when I finished writing the first chapter I realized I came out with something I really like, so read and review! (There is going to be some Sakura hate in here too, but who doesn't hate Sakura a little bit? Be honest!)

**Chapter 1: When Shit Hits the Fan**

"Hinata, I'm going to go get my Chemistry book from Ino's room, want to come with?" asks Tenten happily, getting up from her desk where she had been studying for a test on the other side of our dorm room.

"No thank you, I just want to get this homework out of the way," I say, turning back to my AP calculus homework from _hell_ and grimacing slightly at the complicated problem I was in the middle of.

Tenten gives me a sympathetic look before leaving the room to go down the hall to Ino's dorm. I look at the clock and note that Ino comes to do the nightly checkups on the dorms in about ten minutes, even though she's supposed to be starting her rounds now, she always starts late.

The checkups are scheduled to start at ten thirty everyday to discourage boys from staying the night in the girl's dorms, though Ino took the job just so the girls could get away with just that. She even carries a pocket full of condoms in her pocket while doing the rounds so that those taking advantage of the lax rules can at least be safe while doing it.

But that isn't the only reason why she volunteered herself for the job; her position allows her to be the first to know all the hot campus gossip before anyone besides the people who are involved, know about it. She doesn't go spreading it around for the world to hear of course, she sort of acts as a relationship god for all the girls in our grade.

Girls come to her for advice and comfort, not to mention get the dirt on their boyfriends or guys their interested in. Ino's advice is always straightforward and honest, she never sugarcoats anything for anyone and that's the main reason why everyone trusts and values her sage advice.

She also gets the dorm advisors room all to herself which is at least twice the size of a regular double dorm room; her bathroom even has a good sized bathtub in it, something all the girls are envious of. Konoha Academy, the boarding school we all go to has a special "trust policy" with the students, the only faculty members that come in the girls or boys dorms are the cleaning crew and they don't give a fuck what you do as long as you clean up after yourselves.

The final reason she does the odd job of making the nightly rounds, is to make sure no girl lays a hand on Uchiha Sasuke, the schools heart throb. He also happens to be the one that Ino is absolutely and positively in love with. Big shock there.

Ino and Sakura have been bickering over him since sixth grade (the earliest year this school offers) all the way until now (our sophomore year of high school) and its really starting to get on my nerves because now their sex drives have sky rocketed; compared to the pure and innocent crush they pair had on the boy when they were young, it's like their animals fighting over the scrap of food they need to survive now.

I really like Ino though, she's funny, caring, and gives great advice. Ino and Tenten are my two best friends in the whole wide world. Tenten and I have shared a dorm since sixth grade when we first entered the school, and we're like two peas in a pod now.

Sakura and Ino are best friends but they don't share a room, I'm sure if they did they'd end up killing one another, I mean seriously, their fights start out verbal but it can get pretty ugly if they're really fired up. After they've screamed themselves hoarse and punched their knuckles raw, they hug it out and laugh about it.

Like I said, Tenten and Ino are my friends… I didn't say anything about liking Sakura though.

The four of us are practically inseparable, we arranged our classes so that we could be together or at least have mostly the same teachers, and we're together during breaks in between classes and during lunch, we even to as far as eating all our meals together and doing our homework in a group. We basically only leave the others side to go to our separate club/sport activities or to go back to our dorms and sleep, though even then Sakura or Ino might spend the night in Tenten and my dorm or we go to one of theirs.

I try my very hardest to get along well with Sakura, I truly do. It's just that whenever I look at her, I feel as though I might barf. Okay, that might be a bit extreme but I don't care. The point is, nobody knows I even have a problem with the pinkette, only the diary I keep knows of my great displeasures with the girl.

I know I sound like a raging bitch when I say this but… she's annoying, loud, brash, unhelpful, mannish, and downright snobby.

_And_ she has Uzumaki Naruto following her around like a goddamn puppy dog.

Sakura thinks that Ino is her rival, but I consider her mine.

We have the same accumulated grade point average, but if you look at our semester grades in the classes we take she always manages to get one or two percentages above me in our classes. We both take every AP class available at our school; we even go as far as to enroll in a zero period class, meaning we start school an hour and a half earlier then everyone else.

In our separate sports teams, (Sakura is a swimmer and soft ball player, while I do soccer, tennis, and horseback riding, not to mention all four of our group are on the cheer leading squad for our school) she always manages to be picked team captain and given all sorts of awards and articles in the school's online newspaper written about her; sure I'm captain of my soccer and horseback riding teams but alas, the tennis captain title has somehow eluded me.

What really makes me mad though is that she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. I know that with my naturally timid personality that this is to be expected, but I can't help but feel like I should be the one in that spot, not that cocky bitch. I never really found cheerleading to be that appealing but Ino talked all of us into doing it starting in eight grade to check out all the hot guys and spend some quality time together (even though we're already attached at the hip) but after doing it for a while I came to really enjoy it. I'm the best tumbler on the team and I'm also a better flyer then Sakura, so I found myself trying even harder in the sport just because of that.

I'm the president of the Book club, Judo club, Environmental Awareness club, Photography club and the vice president of the student council. Sakura is the president to the Peer Tutoring club, Boxing club, Film club, and is treasurer of the student council. Sasuke is the president of the student council, so I find small amounts of joy in watching Sakura's green eyes turn greener with envy when she sees Sasuke talking to me.

On the social scale, Sakura is at the very tippy top in the whole high school section of our school. There is no competition for her throne (except for Ino on occasion) our little group is the top of the popularity scale as far as girl groups go. Each person in our group has a stereo type we seem to fill according to the unofficial school newspaper site online, (it's basically a gossip page about all the students at school, of course the teachers and faculty are basically in the dark when it comes to the site so the students that write it have free reign to what they chose to write about… its mostly sex scandals and hot gossip about all the students here) my stereo type is the "naughty librarian" derived from my shapely body and timid attitude, I must admit that I don't find this stereo type to necessarily be a bad one. Ino's stereo type is the "classic bombshell" due to her flirty personality, her revealing way of dressing, and mostly because of her bleach blond hair. Tenten is the "sexy tomboy" resulting from her nonchalant personality, athletic figure, and the many sports that she's involved in. And lastly of course, is Sakura who has been classified much to my dismay as the "school idol" no need to put the words "sexy" or "naughty" or "bombshell" in there with the title. Everyone knows that if you're the idol you are all those thongs and much, much more.

I don't just want to be _as good_ as her, I want to be _better._

What I hate the most though is that she's known Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino since before we all even started going to this boarding school. Naruto talks to Sakura on regular occasions, earning himself a bop on the head when he pesters Sakura for a date. I want to rip her head off her shoulders when she does that to _my_ goddamn Naruto.

Fucking Sakura…

But what can I say? Jealousy is a bitch sometimes. That's life.

I bite on the end of my pencil as I come across another rather arduous math problem in my homework. I look at the clock again. Ino should be here already, probably escorting Tenten back to our room since she's coming here anyway. I finish the rest of my math in a rush and pack my bags for school the next morning, going to the little bathroom in our dorm room to shower.

In every dorm is a small bathroom with a tiny shower, sink with a small counter next to it, and a toilet. The actual dorm is pretty spacious; Konoha High is a boarding school for the privileged or gifted after all.

My side of the dorm is black, white, and lavender for the color scheme and Tenten's side of the room is a light minty green, black, and white. We have separate desks, chairs, beds, bedside tables, dressers, and wardrobes for all our casual clothes for after class and when we can go off campus during the weekend. We also have a mini fridge and microwave with a low table with pillows to sit on instead of chairs, our little kitchen comes in handy when we don't want to leave the dorms for a meal.

Our sophomore year just started about a month ago and Tenten and I just got our room the way we like it.

I peel off my new uniform that consists of a long sleeve white button down shirt, a questionably short navy blue pleated skirt, a light powder blue v-neck sweater with a white stripe adoring the material an inch away from the edges of the sweater, white or navy knee socks, a navy blue blazer with silver buttons and the schools navy blue, white, and powder blue crest on the breast, and a vertically stripped tie that alternates between navy and powder blue with a small strip of white to separate the two colors.

I throw the uniform it in my purple hamper that's positioned next to Tenten's green one. I step into the shower as soon as it turns on, even though the water was still as cold as ice. I shampoo and condition my hair with lavender and lilac smelling products and soap my body down with vanilla and rose scented body wash. I have always liked the way these scents mingle with each other, giving off a calming scent to put my mind at ease.

I step out of the shower and towel off my hair and body before realizing I forgot to bring my PJs in with me. I shrug and wrap the towel around my body, holding the ends instead of tucking in a corner to leave only one of my hands free and walk into my dorm room, my eyes focused on a chip in my freshly painted nails.

I hear a small gasping sound come from in front of me and jerk my head up sharply to see who made the noise, I knew it wasn't Tenten, she's seen me naked plenty of times so she shouldn't be so shocked just seeing me come out of the bathroom.

Then I see him, the love of my life sitting on my bed, hair in its usual careful disarray of spikes like he was an angel that fell from the clouds, brilliant blue eyes staring at me in shock, and a cute pink blush spreading across his scarred, sun kissed cheeks. I barely notice the ever stoic Uchiha sitting next to him with a raised eyebrow.

I turn into a tomato.

A _very_ clumsy, not knowing quite to do tomato.

I made a quick dash to my dresser, pulling open my underwear drawer apparently a little _too_ far because it popped out and spilled its contents all over the floor. In my confusion I managed to let go of my hand securing my towel to my body in a failed attempt to save the falling drawer.

I, Hyuuga Hinata, am standing here naked in front of the love of my life and the school heart throb… I might as well just die of embarrassment right now without having to deal with the awkwardness of seeing them around school after this.

But of course, as I scramble to get on a pair of sexy lacey panties (of course the first ones I grab are Ino's birthday present from last year) and I slip on air and fall over onto the two gapping, blushing boys.

Naruto catches me and as I feel his rough hands against my bare body I do something I only do when it comes to Naruto, I faint. Right there in Naruto's arms, completely naked except for a ridiculously lacey thong.

I want to die; I can't ever face him again.

…

I wake up a few minutes later lying on my bed hearing Tenten's shouts and Naruto shout something back. My body is covered by my damp towel that I had used earlier for my shower. I keep my eyes closed and will myself to faint again, I can't take this humiliation, this shame, this self disgust that I feel, this crushing pain in my chest when I think about what Naruto must think of me.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I hear Tenten shove the boys out and slam the door forcefully behind them. I hear her sigh and walk over to me. I find I can't open my eyes again to face the reality of the situation.

I feel a comforting hand stroke my hair and feel the dip in my bed as she sits down. She doesn't say anything for awhile and I'm grateful for her silence. I sniffle and I feel her stand up, I can hear her picking up my drawer and underwear off the floor and put the frilly things back where they belong.

I feel the soft clothes she drops on my face, I open my eyes and make a dash to the bathroom to put on my clothes in peace. I shimmy out of the scandalous underwear I'm currently in and put on the simple white ones Tenten put in my little pile, I dress in my pink silk pajamas quickly and come out into the dorm to bury my face in Tenten's comforting shoulder and sob out big angry and utterly embarrassed crocodile tears.

"There, there, don't cry Hinata. It's not as bad as you think, I promise everything is going to be fine," Tenten coos out to me, unlike Ino, Tenten has no qualms in lying to people to make them feel better.

Her deceitful words work on me and I calm down a bit just standing there sniffling into her shoulder for awhile until we hear a tentative knock on the door. I let go of Tenten so she can go answer the door and go curl into the fetal position on my bed, letting quiet tears roll down my face.  
"Hey, is everything okay? Everyone is out in the hall talking about hearing shouting and Sasuke having a boner and… Dear God, Hinata, are you all right?" Ino asks, pushing past Tenten and sitting down next to me on the bed.

I shake my head and bury my face in a pillow to muffle a second wave of sobs.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Ino half yells, worry lacing her voice.

"Don't look at me, it all went down before I got here," I hear Tenten reply defensively.

I sigh and sit up, not even bothering to wipe the tears from my face and open my mouth to tell of the horribly and impossibly embarrassing things that have happened to me today.

…

"Wow… no wonder Sasuke had a boner," Ino says after I finish recalling the events.

I turn a bright shade of red and bury my face in a pillow again. It's bad enough that Naruto saw me in that horrific state, but now I'll have to deal with Sasuke fan girls if word of this incident ever gets out, and sadly, based on previous experiences, the chance of this not getting out is a very slim one.

I could honestly care less that Sasuke was there; he was just an extra helping of embarrassment to go along with Naruto.

Sure, I'll admit to Sasuke's dreaminess any day but… I have no feelings for him outside of our comfortable relationship as President and Vice President of the student council; I can only imagine how awkward it'll be seeing one another again.

At that thought I groan and let myself collapse on my bed.

A lot of girls find my relationship with the schools heart throb threatening because we can talk to each other normally. Well I talk to him in the timid fashion I use with most everyone except my best friends, but the way I speak to him isn't what threatens people, it's the way he talks to _me._

He actually talks to me like I'm a human being and doesn't give me death glares that could curdle milk; he doesn't talk like that to any of the girls at our school, including Sakura. He has all his guy friends that he talk to but he's never really shown any interest in any girls since I met him in sixth grade, myself included. Now our productive relationship as President and VP is forever tarnished.

How much more embarrassment could a person take before they needed serious help from a therapist? Who am I kidding; I have enough issues as it is… I should schedule an appointment with a shrink for next week.

As I'm thinking of this, Ino and Tenten are brainstorming of ways I could fix this issue.

"You could just change your image and start acting a little more like me," Ino says, moving to my bed to sit down with my legs on her lap.

"I don't think Hinata will be up for that anytime soon, Ino. Maybe you could just act like nothing happened when you see them next. I mean there's no avoiding Sasuke but you only have one class with Naruto as it is." Tenten says, making my heart sink at the thought of never being able to face Naruto, not that I ever made any kind of move before, but still.

My one class with Naruto is the theatre arts class that you take to be in the school play, our class has finally decided on doing _Romeo and Juliet,_ super over done I know but I just want to be a back ground character, no need to embarrass myself up on the stage in front of the whole school. I only took the class with the hopes that I could maybe worm my way into Naruto's heart, or just simply say one word to the guy. So far, neither of my goals has been reached.

"Yeah, just avoid Naruto and never bring up the subject with Sasuke," Ino claps her hands together, proud that she thought of such a great idea.

"But you guys, I love him," I say, slightly exasperated with their notion that me avoiding Naruto is a viable solution to the problem. They've known about my painfully obvious crush for a long time now and they've always encouraged me to confess but I've never had the guts to do so.

"We know," Is all Tenten says before she kneels at the side of my bed to braid a few strands of my still damp hair from my previous shower.

Then something occurs to me, "Why were they even in my room in the first place?"

This idea seems to be a new one for both my friends because when I open my eyes they have thoughtful and confused looks on their faces.

"Huh, well if it was just Sasuke then it would probably be something about the student council right? But doesn't he usually just text you if he needs something before the next meeting? Plus it doesn't explain why Naruto was there too. They might've come to see Tenten, but I doubt that. Jeez, why the hell were they in your room anyway?!" Ino exclaims throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation with the whole situation.

"I didn't really give them a chance to explain themselves when I found them in here. I mean, they _were_ positioning your unconscious, basically naked body on the bed; I sort of saw red and just started screaming at them. I mean, I thought they like, raped you or drugged you or something, to say I way pissed would be a colossal understatement," Tenten says, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing slightly.

"Remind me to never fuck with you Tenten, holy crap," Ino says, playfully punching her in the arm. We laugh, the atmosphere getting lighter as we begin to giggle uncontrollably. I laugh the hardest of all, mostly at myself for getting myself into a position such as this.

We finish laughing then I sit up, pulling my friends close, pouring my thankfulness for them being on my side through this whole ordeal into the bear hug I give them both. I feel myself physically relax sighing in a "fuck it" kind of a way. I feel a lot better surprisingly and break the hug to smile at my two very best friends; maybe I could get through this.

Just as the comforting thought passes through my head the door opens with a flourish, revealing a very mad pink haired bitch.

Wishful thinking is now evident on my part.

"What the _hell_ Hinata!" Sakura screams at me, not bothering to close the door so that everyone gathered on the halls can see her march over and slap me across my tear stained face.

I'm so stunned by her action that I can't say a thing, I just stare at her with a totally confused and utterly pissed look on my face, my mouth opening and closing with no words making it past my lips.

"Sakura, what the FUCK was that for!" Ino screams at her, giving her a hard shove in the chest to make her back off.

"Why aren't you mad too? This BITCH is trying to steal Sasuke!" Sakura screeches, lounging at me again, but by now I've collected myself enough to dodge her attack, making her hit her head on the wall because she couldn't stop her own momentum.

Tenten moves in front of me, blocking me from the onslaught of her attacks as the crazy pinkette lounges at me yet again, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Stop you idiot! Hinata didn't do anything wrong! Just what made you think she'd do anything to try and steal Sasuke away anyway?" Tenten yells in my defense as Ino wrestles her to the ground, pinning her so she can't move.

"That bitch tried to seduce Sasuke by letting him watch her shower, then parading around in just her panties like some sort of cheap hoe!" Sakura screeches, her pretty face bright red with anger as she yelled her accusations at me.

That was the last straw.

I walk over to her, a glare deadlier than Sasuke's ever could be plastered on my face. My hands tightened into fists and my body went completely rigid and stiff; I feel like I _could_ kill her right here and now with my bare hands, but instead of going all barbaric and using my fists to solve my problems, I do it the teenage way and scream.

"You honestly think that I have _any _interest what so ever in Sasuke?! You know who I'm in love with and yet you still accuse me of something that is so entirely unlike me?! In fact I probably obliterated any chance I had to be with him! Do you _really_ think that just bursting into my room, _slapping me_, and screaming falsities at me is going to make anything better?! I never thought that you were _this stupid_ and _childish!_ I am genuinely shocked by you and your actions! I would think that you would at least let me explain to you what happened before you _assault_ me! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Sakura?!" I scream at the very top of my lungs, my eyes tightly closed by the end of my rant. I open them breathing heavily, astonished at myself for actually asserting myself.

I look around the room and notice that the door is still open, dozens of eyes staring at me in quiet shock, jaws on the ground making them look like fish. I look at my friends and they have the same expression on their faces, Sakura blinking at me like I'm some kind of alien.

I can feel my chest and lungs squeeze and my hands and knees start to shake, my palms start to sweat and I try to wipe them off on my pajamas, feeling exhausted and totally _mortified_.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry," I say, bowing my head deeply to Sakura, then I extend my hand and help her to her feet. Her expression is still that of a person who just heard a squirrel talk.

"No, I'm sorry Hinata, you're right. Shit, I'm really sorry, does your face hurt?" she asks, obviously taken aback by my uncharacteristic outburst, I allow her to touch the cheek she hit gently as I absolutely refuse the urge to finch away and barf.

"Hey," I hear Sasuke's voice say; I jerk my head over in the direction of the still open door and immediately hear whispers start to break out all throughout the hall. All I can think about is how long had he been standing there for; my face heats up even more, so much so it's like I'm glowing as red as Rudolph's nose.

"I'm going to borrow her for a minute," he says as he walks over to me and grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me out of my room in my pajamas, barefoot.

…

"I don't have the energy for this right now, just say what you need to and let me go," I say as he pulls me out of the building into the frigid fall night air.

I truly can't handle this much stress in my system, I feel like I might faint again but I fight the urge tooth and nail. He pulls me around the corner of the building then pins me there, letting the shadows of the night disguise our faces.

"What," I ask, my voice sounding hoarse and tired, his hands are on either side of my head allowing him to have the dominant position.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for earlier, but it was your fault," he says void of emotion. I just sigh and nod my head, the action barely visible with the amount of light surrounding us.

"We are not going to let this little incident control our behavior towards each other in the future, I don't want to have to deal with any drama," he says looking at me expectantly and pausing in his speech, waiting for me to agree.

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing," I say, leaning my head against the cold brick of the building closing my eyes in defeat.

Sasuke doesn't say anything for a long while and I don't make any move to leave either, I just stand there in the cold night air, wishing I'd just wake up from my nightmare already.

I can feel Sasuke's warm breath on my skin getting closer, the wind picks up and his bangs brush against my face, I realize then just how close he really is to my face and I'm about to say something as I open my eyes, only to have Sasuke's lips connect with mine.

I let out a small mew of surprise and open my eyes wide, his mouth moves against mine for a bit and just purely on instinct, I move along with his lips. His lips are soft and surprisingly warm, his hair tickles my face and I feel his hands move to my own hair, slowly running his fingers through my long midnight locks.

He moves to deepen the kiss by gently licking and biting my lips but I turn my head to the side, breaking the kiss. We're both panting slightly but he doesn't make any move to leave, his hands still gently stroking my hair.

What just happened?

Please, someone tell me what's going on? Has this day not been horrendous enough already?

No, I know what's going on, shit just hit the fan.

I feel my face burn with the sheer power of my blush. I look at his silhouette with wide questioning eyes, trying to decipher his expression but the cloak of night surrounding us made it near to impossible.

"We can just pretend that never happened too," I say, moving his arms away from my face and hair, before walking as fast as I could possibly walk away from him.

He doesn't say anything and he doesn't make a move to follow me which I'm thankful for. I practically sprint back to my room, my face still red from the aftershock of my first kiss with a boy.

My first kiss was with Ino, she convinced me to let her teach me how to kiss and make out last year at a party when we were both drunk, saying I'd need to be a good kisser in order to impress Naruto… oh shit, Naruto.

I stopped in the middle of the hall at that thought, I turn to the side and gently pound my head against the wall several times, all the while chanting "Stupid, stupid, why am I so stupid?" over and over until I'm satisfied. I sigh heavily and make the rest of the journey back to my room, ignoring the stares and whispers from the rest of the girls in the hall.

I open the door to my room and see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looking at me anxiously, obviously wanting me to tell them what happened. I close the door and move to curl up on my bed, my back facing my friends.

I just simply don't have the energy to deal with this new revelation right now.

"I'll tell you guys everything later, just leave me alone for a bit right now," I say pulling the covers up around myself, feeling numb from the cold air outside and the absolute drama I just went through.

"Okay Hinata, I'll sleep over at Ino's dorm then," Tenten says, gathering up her stuff so that she doesn't have to come back to the dorm in the morning.

"Goodnight Hinata," Ino mumbles, giving my head a quick pet. I hear the pair leave but I can tell Sakura is still in the room. I let out a groan; I am _not_ in the mood for this right now.

"Hey, Hinata? I just want to say again just how sorry I really am. I feel like such a bitch right now, I know you'd never go after Sasuke and that you like Naruto, it's just I was so angry at the thought of you doing something like that that I totally lost it for awhile there. Friends?" Sakura says hopefully, expecting me to answer.

"I'll accept your apology of you accept mine, I say not bothering to open my eyes or even turn towards her.

"You really have nothing you need to apologize for, I was out of line. I got what I deserved, I'm really sorry Hinata," she says quickly, I just wave my hand in the air to make her stop.

"I'm not apologizing for that, just accept the stupid apology and let me sleep," I mumble out just wanting her to leave me in peace.

I can tell she wants to ask more questions but thinks better of it and leaves, turning off my light on her way out. I let out a shaky sigh and try to erase all the events of the day away from my memory.

That's it; my life is officially the new Hell.

…

**Authors Note:**

Soooo? What did you think? TELL ME! Please!

This is a ridiculously long chapter, but I wanted to get the main lot going full steam before it ended. So basically, chapters will usually be around two to three thousand words, not six thousand like this one… forgive me!

If you liked the story then please review and give me some suggestions as to what I should put in the next chapter!

Remember, _**ANY review is appreciated**_, even if you absolutely hated it, let me know! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: A Talk with a Friend

**Disclaimer:** Has Hinata gotten confident enough to get rid of her stutter? Are Kiba and Sasuke running around with their shirts off? Is there a no pants rule for Naruto? Has Kakashi taken his mask off yet? Is Sakura even a little likable? If the answer is no, then I most certainly do NOT own Naruto.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. I'll let you guys know if there is going to be any sex in the chapter in the future, but for this chapter it's rated M for language and suggestive behavior… not sex yet!

**Before You Read:** Hey guys! So I'm going to be answering any questions you guys posted in the reviews right here so if you posted a question look for the answer in here! Okay, first question: Why is this labeled as a NaruHina fic if it's going to be a HinaHarem? I will answer that very valid question now! I want Hinata to be a little "tainted" before Naruto gets to put his mark on her, I'm a little sick of the whole "oh Naruto, I'm an innocent virgin and this is going to be like the movies and everything is going to be perfect forever and ever" type of story; but don't get me wrong, I appreciate a good story like that every now and then but I wanted something a little different… sorry if you don't like it! But Okay, I moved it to the just Hinata section for now... I might just move it back to the HinaNaru section though once they start to develope their relationship a bit more... what ever... :)

Alright moving along, next question: Is Sasuke in love with Hinata? Weeeeelllll…. I'm going to let you guys read this chapter and you can let me know what you think the answer to that question in for yourselves! Last question: What about Kiba? Is he going to be part of the lovely harem? The answer is yes, I hope to put him in there (I fucking LOVE Kiba! He's just too cute!) And I want him and Hinata to really "get to know" each other if you know what I mean… hehehe, I'm so evil! Review is you have any questions or you just feel like making my day and being my new bff and telling me your opinion (good or bad! I welcome critique!)

**Chapter Two: A Talk with a Friend**

I lie in bed for a good long while after I smashed my blaring alarm clock on the floor, causing it to break in several places and the atrocious blaring noise sprouting from it to immediately decease.

I can't bring myself to get out of bed now.

I probably already missed my zero period class, probably most of my official first period class too. I have a test in my AP Chemistry class too today, I should get up soon.

I really can't move from my warm bed though, it's too comforting.

I guess I can just skip all my classes today; I can go sit outside or something. Maybe I can just focus on trying to piece back together my alarm clock… no, screw the alarm clock.

With the self assurance that I won't go to school I slowly shift so that I roll in slow motion off the side of my bed, easing myself onto my fuzzy area rug I keep next to my bed so that I don't have to step on the frigid cream colored linoleum of the dorm floor in the mornings.

I crawl to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb out my long black hair. I go to my dresser and grab some of my everyday clothes to wear instead of my uniform. I peak outside to check what the weather would be like; blue skies and wind kicking up red and brown leaves making them dance in the air. I smile; I liked this kind of weather: clear yet cold, it was a nice change from the heat of the summer.

Today was looking good so far.

I trudge out of the dorm into the deserted courtyard that surrounded the dorms with benches, grass and trees. I had pulled on a white long sleeve shirt, lavender skinny jeans, my favorite black hoodie and my trusty furry Ugg boots. I feel the wind tussle my hair and nip at my cheeks, causing them to flush a little from the cold.

I consider heading to the cafeteria for some brunch but decide against it, I'm not that hungry, I can wait.

I start to head towards my favorite spot on the entire campus. There is a little stream running through the middle of the grounds on the east side of the lot where the schools hasn't built anything yet, it's filled with walking trails and trees and flowers. It's a really pretty area, like a forest and a meadow had a baby.

Being the president of the photography club, I come here often, nature being one of my favorite things to photograph (besides the unassuming Naruto of course) I have placed some of my photos in competitions and been awarded a few acknowledgments and prizes for my work, but nothing major.

I walk across a small and petit little bridge that leads over the gurgling stream. I stay a little off the main path after that and head toward a group of closely growing trees, I stumble along the roots and underbrush until I come out on the other side to be greeted by a little clearing of soft plush grass and wild flowers, still in bloom after the summer months. I make a bee line for the lone willow tree in the center of the beautiful clearing to sit against its trunk or lie in the shade of its branches and simply take a much needed nap.

I settle for stretching out beneath the branches and looking up at the cloudless sky and prepare myself for a good long think, in my favorite place.

I have a tennis practice, book club and student council meeting today after school, I should go to those. But that would mean seeing Sasuke at the student council meeting, and that is something I do _not_ want to do today. I mean the guy _kissed _me! On the lips! What am I supposed to think about that? What on earth happened to our neutral and productive work relationship we shared in the student council?

Am I supposed to tell Ino and Sakura that the guy that they and the rest of the female population at this school is obsessed with? I'll probably be killed! Ripped to bits!

I mean, he just fucking kissed me out of nowhere! The only nice or considerate thing that I recall him ever doing for me was last year when I had so many books and boxes in my arms I couldn't see over them all and he opened a door for me. He didn't take some from me so that the job would be easier, no; he just opened the door without even offering further help.

How that is even considered to be nice?

I sigh and stretch beneath the tree, spreading out my limbs so that I look like a starfish. I look up at the cloudless sky and sigh again wishing there were some clouds to look at, blue skies are too boring.

I have five classes this semester. I have my AP Calculus class as my zero period class, then I have AP English for my first period class, then AP Chemistry, then AP European History, then Theatre Arts last. Come to think of it, the cast for _Romeo and Juliet_ should be posted today; I wonder what Naruto will be… I really want to see Naruto today; it'll make me feel better. I don't care that he saw me naked, it might even become a good conversation starter, and although I'm not sure I can stay conscious while talking about that with him, I'd still be happy that he at least acknowledged me.

I want to see his smiling face, I want to hear his laugh, I want to watch the way he walks with his hands behind his head, I want to admire his perfect blue eyes, I want to touch his cute tan neck, and I want to tell him I love him, all of him.

I just want to hold his hand and for us to mumble sweet nothings to each other, so quietly that no one else can hear. I want to pat his adorable blonde head and tell him how perfect he really is. I want to be his friend and his lover. I want to be his everything.

I want him in every sense of the word.

But I can probably kiss those dreams goodbye, I kissed his best friend and he saw me naked in the most unattractive of settings. I can hardly even make eye contact with the guy let alone talk to him as it is. I can't see how my love will ever be returned.

I feel tears well up in my eyes at the thought and quickly blink them away. I have spent many years trying to get rid of my timid and horribly shy nature and have mostly succeeded, so I don't want to cry over something as silly as this.

When I first came to this school I was an emotional wreck, I stuttered so terribly that my speech became almost unintelligible. I admired those who spoke their minds and acted with confidence, Tenten and Ino were prime examples of people who I admired and I made a point to try and act more like them. But Naruto, my Naruto is the one that really gave me the confidence that I needed to express myself more.

My love for Naruto was not love at first sight, It started off as simple admiration, I admired his ability to speak his mind and express himself without holding back, even if it did get him in trouble most of the time, that admiration got more intense as time went on, to the point where I almost worshipped him.

My love for him came naturally though, I was already head over heels by the time I even realized that I had special feelings for him. I don't know when my admiration for the boy turned into love, but I suppose that doesn't matter, all that matters now is that I'm hopelessly and desperately in love with him.

I know that when Sasuke kissed me I kissed him back, but that was instinct, nothing more. It did feel good kissing with him though. It was warm and surprisingly gentle, but my heart never wavered. I feel guilty but I am most certainly not second guessing my feelings for Naruto.

Even though I'm in love with Naruto, I can still tell whether or not a guy is attractive, and Sasuke certainly is, I don't blame Ino and Sakura for being attracted to him.

I can't really imagine that that kiss was Sasuke's first though, it was too good, and he dominated my lips with ease and finesse like he'd done it a million times. I really don't know though, I can't recall ever hearing a rumor that Sasuke was dating anyone or had his lips stolen by some crazed fan girl. But you never know Sasuke is a very private person.

I suppose I should make good on our promise and just pretend like it never happened. I could go to the meeting and smile at him briefly like I normally do before going about my business. I'd mumble a brief goodbye to everyone after asking if he needed me for anything else. Everything would be like how it normally is and should be.

What if Sasuke has actual feelings for me? What do I do then? Do I tell him I'm in love with his smiley best friend? Do I just let him do what he wants?

I discard the silly thoughts, Sasuke doesn't love me, probably barely even likes me.

I throw an arm across my face and sigh again trying to decide whether or not I should go back to the dorms, change, then go about the rest of my day like the good student I am.

"You're in my spot," the lazy voice startles me so badly I let out a squeak and scramble to my feet in an overly hurried and unneeded haste.

I look at Shikamaru, he's wearing his uniform, it's the exact same as the girls only pants instead of a skirt, and the clothes are meant for a guys body. His brown hair is pulled into its usual spiky pony tail and his uniform is in its usual disarray. He looks tired, like usual, I hardly ever see him in any other state.

"Sorry, I was thinking of going back anyways, um, the spots all yours," I say gesturing with my hands to where I had been lying.

Shikamaru is one of Naruto's friends and is currently crushing on Temari, Sakura's roommate. Though I know for a fact that he and Ino had quite the fling last year, he's the guy she lost her virginity to. Shikamaru and I are friends, he's in my chemistry class with me and we're lab partners, even though I do most of the work I don't mind, I like chemistry.

I can see the appeal Shikamaru might have his lazy attitude makes you want to get him excited about something and his appearance isn't half bad either. Not to mention his brains, he's like the super genius of our generation or something, if he cared enough to go to any of his classes he'd without a doubt be the smartest guy in school. I have to admit smart guys are kind of a turn on (my Naruto is very smart, he just doesn't apply himself of course) there's just something about feeling a little inferior and undeserving of your partner that excites the crap out of me.

He lies down lazily and lets out a tired sigh. I make a move to leave, quietly walking away, "So I heard you gave Sasuke and Naruto quite the show yesterday," Shikamaru says making me jump and flush. I turn around with an open mouth not really knowing how to reply to that comment.

Shikamaru opens one of his eyes and looks at me before saying, "I know about the kiss too," I nearly fainted right then and there, my face burns with the power of a thousand suns and I look at my furry Uggs while opening and losing my mouth like a fish out of water. I was really counting on Sasuke to keep that a secret; I thought he was a more private person then that!

"Its fine Sasuke only told me so far and I don't plan on spreading it around," he says reading my mind and closing his eyes once again and moves his hands behind his head to relax more.

"S-Sa-Sasuke t-told y-you?" I stammered out, mentally chastising myself for stuttering, I thought I broke that annoying habit.

"Yep, he's all flustered over it. It's pretty funny really," he says laughing a little before opening his eyes again and patting the space next to him before returning to his relaxed position.

I slowly make my way over to sit next to him, wondering what Sasuke 'flustered' looked like. I sit down sitting on the back of my calves, my body rigid to keep from crumpling under the weight of my embarrassment.

I stared at my lap, mouthing the words I want to say before I say them to avoid the godforsaken stuttering that I have tried _so_ hard to rid myself of.

"I harbor no feelings for Sasuke. The only relationship we have with each other is a neutral working relationship as President and Vice President of the student council, that's all," I mentally pat myself on the back for not stuttering, hoping I got my point across I looked over at him only to find him looking at me with mild curiosity. I gave him a questioning look back, my blush finally fading from my face.

"Then why did you kiss him back?" the blush returned with vengeance, making me feel faint.

Had they gone into detail of the kiss? I was expecting Sasuke to have just said with a thoughtful face 'I kissed Hinata' or something simple like that, but no, the universe hates me.

"Th-Tha-That meant nothing, I-I assure y-y-y-y-y-y-you," I just about punched myself in the face for stuttering so terribly. I looked down in shame, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"It's fine, no big deal, I mean you're not even dating Naruto yet," I squeaked in surprise when he said my true love's name and felt instantly defensive for some reason.

"I might not be dating him and Sasuke might've kissed me but that doesn't mean I don't love him! You know what, screw this! I can't believe I'm even in this mess! Shikamaru, I really don't care that much if it's only you that knows, just please don't tell Naruto!" I half shout at him, desperation painfully evident in my voice, and not a hint of a stutter, my embarrassment and anger making my voice ring with confidence.

I'm not surprised that Shikamaru figured out that I'm in love with Naruto, I mean even I can see that it's painfully obvious (of course to everyone but Naruto, he's too dense to figure it out but that just makes him all the more adorable) I've stopped trying to hide it really. Everyone seems to acknowledge my one sided love to some extent but they don't really comment about it too often, not as boldly as Shikamaru just has.

"Yeah yeah, but you got to admit, I make a valid point. He's not your boyfriend, you shouldn't feel guilty," Shikamaru says sitting up and holding up his hands in surrender.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you're a teenager, there's basically a law stating that you have to experiment at some point is high school. Just have some fun with it see where it goes, I'm not saying to give up on Naruto or anything, just explore a little before you get tied down completely," Shikamaru says rubbing the back of his head and finishing his speech with a big yawn.

He makes a damn good argument I got to say. I bite my lip in thought, remembering the warmth and smoothness of the kiss with Sasuke. A thought comes to mind and I cock my head to the side before asking, "Does Sasuke like me?"

Shikamaru raises his eyebrows at the idea and thinks for awhile before replying, "I think so, and he's never been so flustered about a girl before. Plenty of his little fan girls have snuck into his room and gotten naked for him before, but he's always just shoved them outside without even their clothes before slamming the door in their faces. But, when he saw you naked it was a different story, he even kissed you afterwards and came home blushing like, well… you."

I blush at the mention of my accidental strip tease and think over what he says. I guess I could give Sasuke a whirl; I'd just have to tell Ino and Sakura everything before I make any sort of move. Or I could just not tell them anything. No, I can't do that, the guilt would kill me and I'd be literally killed if they found out I went behind their backs.

"I haven't told anyone about the kiss yet, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura know about the… um… strip tease though," I decide on using strip tease to describe the incident, not really knowing how else to explain it. I blush and look to Shikamaru with a please-give-me-all-your-sagacity-oh-great-master look on my face.

"I'd tell them as soon as possible if I were you. I would not want to see what an angry Ino or Sakura would be like if they found out that you lied to them. Just make sure to be nonchalant about it, and don't leave anything out, of they find out your hiding anything they'll really kill you," He says grimacing at the thought of the two popular girls angry. I nod my head in quiet understanding of his words before getting up and dusting off my favorite lavender skinny jeans.

"Do you know if there's going to be a party tonight?" I ask, zipping up my hoodie to protect myself from the cold. I need to relax and party my worries away.

"Yeah, there's going to be a big one down at the lodge, it's going to be a ragger I hear. I'll tell Sasuke to come if you want me to," he says standing up also, not troubling himself by brushing off.

"Sure, I just want to unwind a bit," I say as we start walking back towards the dorms together, our hands stuffed in our pockets to fend off the cold.

The lodge is a giant house owned by Sai, one of the richest kids that goes to Konoha Academy, it's just outside of the schools grounds and nobody lives there, the only people that come there is the maids that come twice a week to clean up and restock the cupboards with booze.

The place hardly has any furniture in it, a few couches and beds with just sheets on them will suffice for the partying. Sai set up some massive stereos around the house and a DJ table that makes you glad that Konoha Academy is in a relatively secluded location.

Anyways, the parties there are always epic, the whole student population can be found there on Friday and Saturday nights dancing and drinking and laughing. It's mostly a chill hangout spot during the day, some music playing in the background, people playing pool or swimming in the pool. The pool parties in the hot months are pretty crazy too though. All in all it's a pretty sweet place to just let loose and dance your worries away.

We walk in a comfortable silence all the way back to the girls dorm and we say our good byes there with a promise that I'd text him when I show my face at the lodge. I make my way too my dorm and decide on a quick shower before I put on my uniform, grab my bag and hurry out the door noting that I'll barely make it in time to my Theatre Arts class even if I hurry.

I make my way across the campus, wishing that I had blow dried my hair before I left, now it's all damp and the cold air isn't making it any better. I shiver as I see the Performing Arts center building at my school come into view.

The building is newly built and I marvel at its architecture every time I see it. I quickly open the doors knowing that I'm probably a few minutes early before going into the warm class room to see Kakashi, the Drama and Physics teacher pinning up what I assume to be the cast list on the bulletin board. I honestly don't know in what universe Physics and Drama go together but whatever, he's a pretty good teacher anyway. He turns around and when he spots me he gives me a charming smile.

"Well hello Miss Hinata, got out of class early today?" he asks happily, pulling out some questionable reading material and gesturing for me to sit on the couch in the middle of the room.

We don't have class in the actual theatre; we have it in a gym like room with couches instead of desks and carpet instead of tile or wood floors. There's a lot of open space in the classroom to rehearse scenes and build sets and make costumes. The ceiling is high and vaulted, and easily three stories high with a bunch of skylights to let in natural light. The room is pretty and has a very relaxed atmosphere to it. This class and Chemistry are easily my two favorite classes.

"Is that the cast list?" I ask curiously, moving to sit on one of the several couches the room had to provide.

"Why yes it is Miss Hinata, want me to tell you what your role is?" Kakashi asks, clearly bubbling with excitement, I smile at the young teacher, he couldn't be more than twenty five, why he had gray hair will always be a mystery to me.

"By all means yes, what role have you given me oh great Kakashi?" I ask playfully grinning at the man.

He clears his throat in a dramatic way and I do a little drum role for him, "The lovely Miss Hinata will play the esteemed role of," I stop my drum role to add to the effect. Kakashi does a little spin before blurting out "Juliet!"

I deadpan.

What the hell man! Why is the most timid girl in the whole fucking school picked as the fucking _lead_ in the fucking play? I look at Kakashi with an open mouth, waiting for him to tell me it was a joke, but no, the bastard is serious.

"Well Miss Hinata? Are you excited! Your Romeo is going to be Kiba! Isn't that exciting?" Kakashi squeals, obviously loving my displeasure.

"Are you really going to make me the lead? I have a stutter for crying out loud!" I say in protest but Kakashi just shakes his gray head at me like I'm some child.

"I don't hear that stutter now, Miss Hinata. I think you fit the role perfectly! Kiba is going to be so happy that you're his Juliet too!" Kakashi says in a singsong voice.

I blush at the mention of Kiba. Just like it's no secret that I like Naruto, It's no secret that Kiba likes me either. The only difference is that Naruto is oblivious to my affections and I'm not. He hasn't confessed yet though, but now with this new information I'm sensing a heartfelt confession somewhere in the near future.

Kiba is hot. I'll admit it any day. Sure Kiba's not as hot as Sasuke, but he has this rugged feel to him that I just adore. I guess I kind of like bad boys (my Naruto is a bad boy, he gets into trouble and parties like a maniac at the lodge) and everything about Kiba just screams sexy-misunderstood-bad-boy and I love it. From his shaggy hair to the way he wears his uniform, he is a bad boy through and through. He has a self assured and confident personality and is great friends with Naruto and the gang; he is one of the one's I admire for their confidence and outgoing personalities.

And he's found himself falling for a timid good girl like me.

I sigh loudly, sounding a little whiney and collapse on the couch. The bell rings signaling for the students to switch periods. I stay lying down until I hear the door to the room open and people walk in. I sit up and make my way to my usual spot on one of the back couches, trying to go unnoticed, it doesn't work.

"Hey! Hinata! I thought you didn't come to school today? Is it true that you gave Sasuke a lap dance naked? Does your face hurt from getting slapped? Is Sasuke your secret boyfriend or something? When did you guys start going out?" an annoying girl from my class practically screams at me as she scampers over to sit in the seat next to me, expecting me to spill my guts to her or something.

"None of that stuff about Sasuke is true, it was just a misunderstanding," I carefully shape the words in my mouth so I didn't stutter; I will not give her something to make them think I'm lying.

"Really? Cause that's not what I heard!" the girl says squealing slightly, a small group has formed around us and I'm beginning to get nervous.

"Everyone, the cast list has been posted come see who you'll be playing!" Kakashi chimes in giving me a wink. Knowing Kakashi and knowing the students at this school, they've probably read and devoured everything about what happened to me yesterday on that stupid school gossip site.

I really can't believe I forgot about that.

Of course the fucking rumor mill is going to be cranking out the most scandalous of stories for the next week about this incident. I might never live it down.

Silly me for thinking that I could just live life without the fucking universe plotting against me, how foolish.

…

**Authors Note:**

Yeah, I know Hinata's got issues. Why do I love torturing her so much? I don't know, but it sure is fun!

Anyways tell me what you think of this super fucking long chapter! Even though I said that this chapter wouldn't be so long, I just couldn't find a good stopping place…

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** Tell me that I suck balls; tell me that I'm a fucking genius I don't care! Just REVIEW!

**Oh! And let me know who I should have hook up with Hinata at the lodge party in the next chapter: Shikamaru, Kiba, or Sasuke! Or Naruto? Maybe Kakashi? Anyone you can think of that would be cute or funny?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lodge

**Disclaimer:** Has Kiba confessed his feelings for Hinata yet? Has Naruto confessed his feelings to Hinata yet? Has ANYONE confessed their feelings to Hinata yet?! If the answer is no, then I most certainly do NOT own Naruto.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. I'm so excited to write this chapter! Lots and lots of smut to appease all of my lovely perverted readers out there!

**Before You Read:** Hey guys! So I just got the most AMAZING review! Err, reviews… A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, I really, really appreciate it! Okay, the amazingly inspirational review that inspired this chapter is: Posted by Phoenix2197, Question: Are the Akatsuki going to be in this fanfic? It would be nice if they are going to be in the party. Maybe Deidara could pair up with Hinata or Itachi could pair up with Hinata. But if they are not going to be in the party then I think that Naruto, Sasuke and/or Shikamaru should be paired up with Hinata. Other than that, I love this fanfic and I can't wait for your update. :3

Isn't that the sweetest? Then I got the review: Posted by fuck man, this is sssssssssssssoooooooooooooo fucking good, i clivked on this story rabdomly buty now its like fucking jesus was shining a light on this story! and i agree with that pheonix person, have her screw itachi! make sasuke watch and cry!

So I put these two ideas together and… well I think you can figure out what came out!

Thank you fuck man and Pheonix2197 for reviewing my story and giving me such great inspiration!

**Chapter 3: The Lodge**

Tenten comes back into the room ten minutes after I get back, she's all smiles and hugs when I tell her I got the part of Juliet in the play. We talk for a bit about frivolous things while we get all dolled up for the lodge party, even though it doesn't start for awhile.

I decided not to go to any of my after school activities today, I didn't want to be asked anymore questions about what happened last night.

"Your ass is so luscious looking in that dress Hinata," Tenten says as she slaps it playfully.

"Let's just hope Naruto thinks so too," I say, slapping her ass back.

We get into an all out ass slapping war, screaming and giggling until Sakura and Ino show up.

Sakura looks as amazing as usual, sporting a body-con green skirt and a showy white halter top under her form fitting leather jacket, her makeup dark and her hair without her favorite headband. Ino is dressed in white short shorts and cute bubblegum pink top that falls off her shoulders and shows off her flat stomach, her long blond hair out of its usual ponytail and flowing down to her lower back.

Tenten is going in a dress with me but hers is a little longer and more flowing, the dark purple of the dress making her loose, dark curly hair pop. I made her let me curl it; it just looks so cute on her.

Everyone has their hair down; it's like an unspoken rule that we have our hair mostly, or completely down when we go to the lodge. The lodge is casual and loud and hot and… fun. You can't help but drink like a fish and dance all your troubles away.

"Hinata's feeling daring I see," Ino says approvingly, motioning for me to give a little twirl. I oblige her, doing an exaggerated spin in my heels.

Ino actually helped me pick out this dress; I never thought I'd be brave enough to actually _wear_ _it_ anywhere public though. The poor dress has been living out its life in my closet, waiting for me to be confident enough to put it on.

It's a tight, strapless black dress that barely comes to my fingertips. I paired the daring little black dress with a thick patent leather red belt at my waist and Tenten's red platform heels that I still have a little trouble dancing in. The dress gives my body the attention it deserves, highlighting my little middle and my curvy butt and breasts. I lined my eyes with black liner, winging it out to make my eyes pop, Tenten practically begged me to put on some matte red lipstick saying it was the finishing touch.

I have to admit, I look _good._

I love dressing up for parties and going out during the weekend. I remember when I first came to this school… I was so terribly shy I bought a uniform two sizes too big along with the rest of my clothes so I could hide in them if need be. But now look at me, I can actually feel confident in something as totally skimpy as this.

"Let's go get something to eat first, I'm starving," I say, grabbing my own black leather jacket to compete with Sakura and to complete the look.

We go to a little place called Café Sparta, just outside of the school grounds, it's our usual spot to stop at before we go to the lodge, mostly because it's easy, cheap, and has good food, but also because it has a dark and relaxed atmosphere.

Sometimes there's a band playing or they have an open mike night for poets and stuff like that. Once a month they have a karaoke night, that's probably the most fun I have in a week condensed into an hour or two of singing like an idiot, again something I _never_ would have done a year or two ago, but now I can finally be the person I want to be.

When I'm on stage here, or in drama class, I feel free. My stutter disappears, my cheeks are free from the infernal blush that wreaks havoc on them if I don't keep my emotions in check, and my inhibitions just vanish.

I think it might be because I'm playing a character on stage, I'm not my cowardly self anymore, I'm the character, I'm the star, even if only for a moment. I don't mind people watching me; I embrace it, love it, and thrive off their attention even.

A bands playing tonight though, much to my dismay, I was going to need that extra boost of confidence I am going to tell Ino and Sakura that I kissed Sasuke.

We order what we normally do and when the waiter leaves I start to get anxious. I need to tell them, if I don't do it now they'll think I was trying to hide it from them… which I sort of am, but still.

I tune into the conversation, trying to pick a good time to spill the beans.

"I know right! Our waiter is a total hunk," Ino says, leering at the man's behind as he walks away.

"Ino-pig, you really are a perverted old man sometimes," Sakura says poking Ino in the side with a perfectly manicured nail.

"Sakura, you just wouldn't understand the appeal of a good ass on a man. You're still a virgin after all," Ino says, emphasizing the word virgin teasingly.

"You're a pig Ino! Stop teasing me about that, Hinata's a virgin too!" Sakura says trying to drag me into the ridicule too.

"That's because Hinata's a good girl! Well, obviously not tonight when you look _that_ fucking bangable Hinata," Ino says playfully, gesturing to my full and overexposed bust.

"The reason I'm still a virgin is because" Ino cuts her off.

"Yeah yeah, we all know that you're saving yourself for Sasuke. I'm sure that if you ever do get his pants off you'll be so inexperienced you won't even know what to do!" Ino says, putting quotes around "saving yourself" and rolling her eyes when Sakura puffs out her cheeks and huffs.

"Shut up Ino! At least I'm not a whore like you!" Sakura says, still seething with anger from her previous insult.

"Aw, what's the matter forehead girl? Sad nobody's ever kissed you before?" Ino says, talking like Sakura is some five year old.

"So what if I've never been kissed?" Sakura says just as the hot waiter comes back. Ino laughs when the waiter chuckles giving us our food.

"Thank you," I say to the waiter, ready to dig into my Caesar salad with the dressing on the side. Sakura's head snaps towards me pointing an accusing finger at me as I _gobble_ down a forkful of bliss.

"Hinata sits out of spin the bottle and dirty truth or dare with me! She's never been kissed either!" Sakura says, steam almost coming from her ears.

"Not true Sakura, Hinata has defiantly kissed someone before, and she's good at it!" Ino laughs as I blush remembering my first drunk kiss with Ino.

"That doesn't count! I mean a _boy,_ girls don't count!" Sakura screams, really could she get any louder?

"Mhm, sure sure, well how about it Hinata, kissed anyone we don't know about?" Ino says as I choke on a poorly timed swallow of spinach.

"Uh, well… I-I was going to talk to you guys about that actually…" I say staring down at my hands on my lap.

"Holy crap Hinata! You kissed someone? Where? When? How? Why? _Who_?" Tenten pipes in.

"Uh, I'll tell you guys everything so just promise you won't get mad at me okay?" They all respond with fervent nods, totally ignoring their food.

"Okay, yes I kissed someone. It was yesterday after the whole strip tease incident on the side of the girl's dorms." I swallow a drink of water before I continue, evaluating their shocked faces.

"It was on the lips and we didn't use any tongue but we did kiss for awhile. He kissed me first, I don't really know _why_ he kissed me, he just did. And… I kissed him back. Only a little I promise, but I did kiss him. I broke the kiss though and I told him to forget about it and I said I would too," I say holding back my stutter like there's no tomorrow… which very well might be the case considering its _Sasuke_ I kissed and I'm telling his two number one fan girls.

I take Shikamaru's advice and just tell them everything, it will only get worse if they find out I lied to them.

"Okay, but_ who_ was it?" Ino asks the grin on her face so big it's scary.

"Just promise me you won't be mad," I say in a very serious tone.

Nods.

"I'm warning you, you'll probably want to kill me," I say even more serious.

More nods.

I sigh and shovel the rest of my salad into my mouth before scrawling his name elegantly down on a napkin. I hand it to Tenten. She reads it, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"A-are you _serious_ Hinata? _Him_?" I nod dumbly at her and she looks apprehensive before she hands it to Ino.

Ino reads it and chokes on air, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment or anger, I can't tell which.

"Holy fuck! Since when did he like you?" Ino says still in a little fit of coughing.

"Uh, h-he doesn't _like_ me. He _can't_ like me. I'm s-still in love with Naruto and we're going to pretend like it never happened so its fine!" I say, giving myself a mental chastising for stuttering.

"Give me that," Sakura snaps, snatching it out on Ino's hand before Ino can keep it away from her. I position myself so that I'm prepared to run if I need to.

Sakura flips open the little note to read my elegant cursive, reading the name of the man she loves over and over, chewing on her lip while her eyes fill with tears.

"Sakura I'm so, so, _so,_ sorry, I really have _zero_ interest in him," she holds up her hand and I stop. She excuses herself from the table quietly before running to the bathroom.

"Ino, are you mad?" I ask in a small voice, snapping the blond from the trance she was just in.

"No, no I'm not. Just a little disappointed is all," Ino gives me a sad smile before continuing to eat her burger with _way_ too much enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry," I say again, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I hear a loud sob from beside me, why is _Tenten _crying?

"It's just so sad! I don't like to be fighting with my very best friends!" Tenten wails loudly, disrupting the restaurant. Ino starts to cry too, stuffing her burger pathetically into her mouth and yelling for a waiter to bring some cake.

I break down as well and that's when Sakura comes out of the bathroom, her eyes red and puffy, when she see's us she bursts into tears again, sprinting across the floor, knocking over a few people on the way.

Sakura jumps on us and we all start crying, snot dribbling from our noses, holding each other, and when the cake finally comes, we feed that to each other too.

I chant "I'm sooooorry," while Ino chants "No, I still love you, it's fine, I just need caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" and Tenten wails "Frieeeeeeends! We're frieeeeeeeeeeends!" and Sakura alternates between "You're a biiiiiiiitch," and "It's okay."  
By the time the triple layer chocolate cake is gone, we've eaten all our feeling and need to go back to the dorms to wash our faces and redo our makeup for the party.

I love my friends…

…

"I need some shots and a fucking sexy ass guy to screw me into the floor," Ino exclaims as we walk towards the lodge after going back and cleaning up.

"I'll help you find one," Tenten says throwing an arm around her shoulders and grinning.

Tenten isn't what you would call the Virgin Mary either. She used to date Rock Lee until a few months ago and from the stories she told me I can conclude that they were _very_ thorough in the bedroom. I even walked in on them a few times before I learned that knocking is _very_ important.

I still can't believe Sakura didn't kill me. She's all smiles and giggles and you can't even tell that she was ever crying.

"You know what? I'm going to play spin the bottle today with everyone else," Sakura says confidently. She gets an evil glint in her eye before she says, "And as punishment for kissing Sasuke, Hinata has to play too!"

I just smile and nod my head. I don't want to give her an excuse to do something unspeakably horrible to me later. We turn a corner and the lodge comes into view, the party is in full swing now and the night air is cold against my bare legs.

I bite a bright red lip, I'm a little nervous to be seen in this dress to be honest; I don't want people to think I'm some loose floozy now. And after all the rumors that have been flying around about me, I really don't need any more.

We walk into the house and a chorus of drunken teenagers greets us with hoots and sloppy hugs. I pull out my phone to text Shikamaru that I've arrived before I hang up my jacket in the closet next to the door that's filled with everyone else's.

I hold my head up and try to enjoy the attention I'm getting from my wardrobe choice, I'm sure that once I'm drunk I'll enjoy it a lot more. I head for the dance floor, saying hi to everyone I know on the way, giving my best toothpaste commercial smile while I do so.

Shikamaru spots me once I step on the dance floor; he smiles and puts his hands up as if to say 'stay there' before scampering away.

"H-Hinata?" I hear Neji's voice before I see him. He's a year older than me which makes him a junior, he's like the over protective older brother I've never had (and never wanted for that matter) and insists that he acts like my own personal body guard (that I seriously don't need thanks to Judo).

"Hey Neji, I didn't see you there," I say trying to act like I'm already drunk so that he'll back off already.

"What the hell are you wearing? And what the fuck is up with all these rumors I've been hearing about you and that Uchiha?" oh god, I could honestly punch him in the face right now, but I don't, I just smile and giggle.

"Oh, you're too silly! All that stuff about me and Mr. Prez is totally untrue. Besides, Tenten is looking for you upstairs, better not keep her waiting!" I say still keeping up my drunken façade. I know that Tenten likes Neji and that Neji likes Tenten, but they are both too damn stubborn to admit that they like each other. I push him off the dance floor and with one last stern look he runs off to find Tenten.

"Did you just get here?" Shikamaru asks over the music handing me a screw driver in the ever famous red plastic cup. I chug it down like a fish and grin as I start to feel the all too familiar buzz run through my system making the blaring music all the more appealing and my hips begin to swish about.

"Yeah, I told everyone about… the K-I-S-S too," After I say it I feel like an idiot though, who the fuck can't spell the word 'kiss' in high school?

"Told everyone about the what?" shouts Naruto from behind me.

Apparently someone is that stupid…

I blush and smile as I turn toward him. I watch in satisfaction as his eyes practically bulge out of his head as he scans my body.

"Wow Hinata, you look hot!" Naruto exclaims stupidly taking another swig of his drink.

"Thanks," I shout as the music gets turned up and the bodies around us bob up and down in renewed excitement.

"You wanna dance?" Naruto shout over the music, I nod my head and Naruto leads me deep in the sea of bodies.

Naruto finishes his drink and chucks his empty cup across the room. We dance close, the alcohol in our blood encouraging bad decisions and daring dance moves. I take a step closer so we bump each other as we bust out our most sexual-activities- encouraging moves. Naruto's hands rest on my swaying hips and I grin up at him, he grins back with that smile I've become so very fond of over the years.

I can count on my one hand how many times we've danced with each other, this is a rare and special occasion and I aim to impress when I'm with him. I spin around in his arms so that my ass grinds against his crotch.

He growls a little and moves my hips with his, swaying to the music, the room dim, the lights flashing, and I'm pretty sure I'm in sweaty heaven.

It all ends too quickly though, as Naruto flees from my swaying body. I turn around startled to see him puke in one of the few potted plants around the house. My body is still tingling with the lingering knowledge that his hands were on me just a few moments ago…

I need a drink…

I spot Shikamaru; he's grinning at me and comes over with his hand raised for a high five. I gladly give it. I smile still on my face saying 'Naruto was just grinding on me' and I grab his drink out of his hand and down it.

I scrunch up my nose at the taste of straight vodka and almost spit it out. Shikamaru just laughs and we dance. Shikamaru is a good dancer, even if he thinks it's too troublesome to bother with most of the time, the kid can dance. His hands settle on my hips and we grind and laugh and have silly drunk fun.

This is what you do at parties at the lodge, you drink, dirty dance, and hook up. I've done the first two now it's time for the third…

As if I sent out some kind of signal, the music stops and Sakura's voice comes blaring through the speakers. Nobody boos or yells to get the music back on, everyone knows what's up, and it's time for the games to commence.

"Okay, everybody! Shut up and listen! All you sexy ass people get to the red room right fucking now! We're playing spin the bottle! Oh! And someone grab Hinata! She's playing with me tonight! Err… not in the lesbo way, like the spin game, err, fuck it! Hinata just get your sexy librarian ass over here now and Make out with someone!" Sakura drawled, obviously too drunk to care if she sounded like a fucking dumb ass bitch… okay, that's a bit harsh but whatever! I'm drunk, leave me alone!

There are some hoot and hollers at the mention of me joining in on the game. I blush and drag Shikamaru behind me as I stumble up the stairs towards the red lit room, cleverly named the 'red room'.

The red room is where the party games take place, its big and has couches pressed against every wall to that people could sit and play and there would still be room on the floor.

The music turns back on and some people just keep dancing, not interested in the game or just not feeling in the mood for it.

I walk into the crowded room where everyone's face is bathed with red light, making everyone look a little evil and very sexy.

"There you are! Thought you were going to get out of it huh?" Sakura slurs slightly an empty vodka bottle in her hand.

"Let's just get this over with," I say giggling.

My blood courses through me hotly and I sit down in the large circle.

"Hey there sexy, un," Deidara says as he plops down to my left, followed by Hidan on my right.

"You look fucking fine as shit Hinata," Hidan says as his eyes rove my body and he leans against me.

I just laugh and raise my eyebrow at him saying, "I'm not sure that being compared to shit is a very good compliment."

Hidan grins at me, attempting a glare but failing miserably.

"It's a compliment in my book darling," Hidan says smoothly, giving me a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! No fair hogging the sexiest chick here, un!" says Deidara with false anger, glaring at Hidan while Hidan sticks out his tongue humorously.

Both of these idiots are seniors, along with everyone else in their little 'Akatsuki' group of delinquents. They're group and Naruto and Sasuke's group don't get along very well. A little bit because Sasuke is the president of the student council and can get them in trouble and mostly because Sasuke's older brother Itachi is in the group as well. And Sasuke has _issues_ with his brother…

And partially because they're kind of just a group of dicks… I am proud to say that our group of girls gets along with them just fine. But that's probably because we _are_ girls… we're more they're type I suppose.

"Okay, which one of you wants to spin first?" Sakura pipes up, standing in the middle of the room while offering up the bottle to anyone that wants it.

"I'll be the first to spin!" Hidan shouts, cursing as he crawls to the middle of the room and spins.

"Hinata, Hinata! Land on Hinata you stupid ass mother fucking piece of shit bottle!" Hidan yells.

I just laugh and enjoy the red atmosphere that makes everyone all the more daring and all the more mischievous.

"FUCK!" Hidan screams as he goes over to kiss the brunette he landed on grumbling about how the game is rigged.

The game continues with many kisses and a few all out sloppy make out sessions right then and there. The flowers of youth blooming within everyone (as Rock Lee would say), making their sex drives go full throttle.

Even I start to feel it a little, my heartbeat picking up every time the bottle's spin starts to slow in my direction. But sadly, it never lands on me; it avoids me like I'm the god damn plague!

Sasuke walks in and casually sits down in the circle; we share a few moments of awkward eye contact before he looks towards the bottle again. Of course the bottle loves him. He gets kissed at least four times and spins four more times, each time he does it lands closer and closer to me. I've really never seen him play a game like this before, I've never seen him kiss anyone either…

Sakura's been kissed seven times and kissed six other people before the unavoidable happens, she lands on Sasuke. There's a chorus of "ooohs" as they crawl toward each other. Sasuke's black eyes flicker over to mine for a moment before he places a chaste kiss on Sakura's waiting lips.

Sakura stays still for a moment before she turns into a radish and dashes to the bathroom to calm herself down. I chuckle a bit at her immaturity. I cock my head to the side and find myself coming to the conclusions that I'd probably faint if Naruto kissed me too.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't notice what's going on before the crowd quiets down and whispers burst forth from the silence. I look around and notice the bottle pointing towards me and much to my horror Sasuke is coming towards me with a determined look in his eye.

I don't make a move to go towards him but he seems fine with coming all the way over to me. We watch each other's eyes until our noses bump together and our breath is shared. His lips brush mine very quickly before pulling back slightly. I close my eyes and he comes back for more.

The mood and the lighting and the hoots and hollers encourage me, I open my mouth and let his tongue explore for a bit. I taste vanilla and vodka, it isn't a bad taste but I defiantly wouldn't want a glass of the stuff. My lips tingle from the force he uses, making me gasp a little. He runs his tongue on the roof of my mouth and I shiver and giggle at the tickly and foreign sensation.

I push him off me when his hands start to get curious as well. We look at each other, the red light making Sasuke look like a fallen angel that gave into the calls of lust and desire. He's a damn good kisser I'll give him that but we already promised each other that we would forget about all the awkward sexual encounters we've been having. I lick my lips and I can taste him on me. His eyes are clouded and his breath is a little heavier then I know he'd like it to be.

I break our eye contact and crawl to the center on the circle to spin, before I can Sasuke leaves very casually, like he's bored with the game. But I have a feeling he just doesn't want to see me kiss anyone else but him.

The bottle slows and stops, I look to see who I landed on and I'm suddenly thankful that Sasuke left the room.

The bottle is pointing towards a certain Uchiha… and it's not Sasuke.

Itachi looks at me with impassive eyes, his features dark and sinister but beautiful all the same. The red light makes him look like a demon and I have the urge to touch him to make sure he's real.

I gulp and crawl over to him. I lean in for the kiss but he doesn't meet me halfway. This pisses me off; I glare at him before I kiss him hard on the mouth. My eyes screw shut as I try every move Ino's ever told me about to get the impossibly stoic boy to react to me.

I lick and nibble at his lips, the whistles and hoots from all the other drunks only encourage me. But the damn guy just won't respond at all! I position myself on his lap so that I'm straddling him and I grind down on him with my hips.

This gets quite the response.

Whether or not it was the one I was hoping for doesn't really matter now. He scoops me up into the air and finally starts kissing me back. We break the kiss so that he can maneuver through the shocked faces in the crowded hallway.

The red light no longer touches us and I feel myself loose the great confidence that I processed not moments ago. He stumbles into one of the many bedrooms the lodge has and we collapse on the bed.

His hands are all over me all at once. His fingers coax me to stay, urge gasps from my lips, and force me to pull him closer and not push him away. I close my eyes and let his mouth explore my neck, my chest, and my breasts. His hands work on the zipper at the side of my dress and the buckle of my red belt, pulling down my strapless bra.

My hands flutter about his neck and shoulders, totally unsure of themselves and a little lost. They continue their flight, finding themselves tangled in his long hair. They marvel at its softness, at its silky smooth texture. His strands tickle my chest and his tongue leaves little trails of fire wherever it wanders.

He sits up for a moment and my eyes flutter open just in time to see him discard his shirt to the floor. His chest is broad and a little intimidating, his abs make me catch my breath. He's defined and strong looking, he could crush me with his pinky finger if he wanted too.

My skimpy dress is still on mostly, the top pulled down so he can examine my breasts and the skirt hiked up so he can fit himself between my legs. I feel exposed and scared, I feel afraid of what comes next, even though I don't really _know_ what comes next.

I feel the blood coursing through my veins as his smooth and demanding lips meet mine. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and it makes me feel dizzy and excited. My lips tingle and warmth spreads through my body.

I rake my nails down his back, leaving angry red marks and making him hiss with pleasure. He latches onto my neck and sucks hard, biting occasionally. His hands go to my abs and thighs, hiking up my dress so much that the material is bunched up below my breasts.

I wined my legs around his waist and pull him closer gasping out encouragements. I feel his smirk against my skin and I giggle as his fingers feather touches over my ticklish sides. I squirm beneath him, pressing his groin to me and making his breath hitch.

I want to make him cry.

I want him to scream my name in pleasure and need. I want this high and mighty guy to submit to me before I submit to him.

Maybe I have a thing for guys with power and prestige like Itachi… I want them to grovel at my feet and beg.

With that thought in mind I snake my hands down his chest and abs until I reach his groin. I cup him threw his jeans and he latches onto my neck again, sucking desperately. I undo his pants and massage his length threw his briefs, he thrusts into my hand a little in encouragement. I smirk and I'm about to stick my hand down his pants when I hear two doors open at once.

"What the fuck Itachi! Get the fuck off her!" I hear Sasuke's voice yell from the doorway to the rest of the party.

"H-Hinata?" I hear Sakura's voice say from the bathroom doorway.

How long has she been in there?

Itachi's hands straighten up my dress so fast it is like he never had it off me in the first place. My hands fumble with trying to zip up Itachi's pants only to have him help me. He's up and off of me after three seconds from hearing the doors click open.

"Itachi, what the hell? I told you! I told you about her!" Sasuke screams at his brother.

I sit up and put my belt back on as I rush to the bathroom where Sakura is, still gaping like a fish at me.

I grab her arm and pull her with me into the bathroom and lock the door behind us, it's only when we're alone do I really start to freak the fuck out.

"What the hell was that Hinata?" Sakura questions me.

"That, Sakura, was the result of you making me play spin the bottle," I say my voice shaking ever so slightly from the panic slowly filling my body.

"So you hooked up with Itachi?! Is he supposed to be like some kind of substitute for Sasuke?" Sakura squeaks, pacing about the bathroom and waving her arms in the air.

"I… I kissed Sasuke too, he spun me," I say as I fixed my hair and makeup in the bathroom mirror and trying desperately to calm the blush that has invaded my cheeks.

"WHAT?!" I guess Sakura never thought of that possibility.

"I know, I know, but we barely brushed our tongues together, I promise! It was nothing like what happened with Itachi!" I yelled trying to calm down the hyperventilating pinkette.

I hear yelling from outside the door and I really don't want to go out yet. Sakura however thinks it a good idea that we come barreling out of the bathroom, my hand being squeezed to death by her own.

We rocket past a _very_ angry Sasuke and a very impassive Itachi, making them both blink; Sakura pulls me down the stairs, knocking over anyone that happened to be in our way.

"Sa-Sakura! Slow down! I'm going to fall!" I yell as we race through the party.

She either doesn't hear me or doesn't care because we speed up. We find Ino on the dance floor and soon she's being towed too. Sakura spots Tenten talking to Neji and somehow snatch her up too.

We stop in front of the front door and Sakura yells for us to grab our coats; we get them and then find ourselves getting towed yet again out into the cold air.

What have I gotten myself into now?

…

**Authors Note:**

How can I be so evil? I don't really know… I just can! Mwahahahhaha!

What the hell is with all these super fucking long chapters anyway? Sorry to leave a cliffy but I didn't see another good stopping place for another two thousand words…

Oh! And that scene in the restaurant actually happened to me before! Except it was over an ex boyfriend and I was playing Tenten… Hehe…

And for all of you that think its super unrealistic that Hinata got all caught up in the mood and likes to party… Ask yourself this: Have I ever been to a party like this one? If the answer is no then back off because I have and alcohol does fucked up shit to you, especially if the mood is right!

**For the next chapter please ****REVIEW**** and tell me if I should have Hinata hook up with another member of Akatsuki, Itachi, Sasuke, or Kiba… these are your only options this time! Unless you want to see her go all masochistic with Gaara… I'd be cool with writing about that… Okay! Let me know what you think and ****REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: We Need a Redhead

**Disclaimer:** Has Hinata taken off that bulky jacket? Has Naruto been caught masturbating to Hinata yet? Has _anyone_ been caught masturbating to Hinata yet? If the answer is no, then I most certainly do NOT own Naruto.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for a reason. Smut, smutty, smut, smut ahead! Slight _lesbian_ action! Threesome! Drunken hook ups ahead! (Just stop reading now if you're uncomfortable with any of these ideas… don't want to make anyone who isn't prepared to have a nosebleed pass out from blood loss)

**Before You Read: **Gaara is the winner! How come I'm not surprised? You are all perverts! Here are some reviews that inspired me to no end:

Posted by Jolly88408: I am a perverd and proud of it soo GARAAA I WANT SEXY BAD BOY GARAA OH I LOVE ITACHI THERE SEXY MAKE HINA MORE ON THE SADICTside IN BED MMMM GOOD OH AND I WANT A THREESOME OF HINAxSASOxDEI OH AND I WANT HIDAN AS WELL! i fell in love whit you for writing this story

Posted by Sundance123: GAARA! Have her hook up with Gaara! Make Kiba catch them this time!  
I really like how you made her all sadistic with Itachi but I want to see her go all "Make me bleed Gaara! AHHH! UNNNN! Fuck yeah baby right there!"  
Please make my fantasy come true!  
PS: Great story! It's relly well written and suprisingly believable... Keep up the good work and update soon please!

Posted by chibi beary: i likey the part with itachi! i find it super hawt! but watsup with sakura? shouldn't she be glad tat hinata might end up with itachi instead of sasuke? i like gaara too! but wats up with itachi? i'd like to see a threesome with hinata and itachi plus sasuke, but i dun think sasuke would like it tat much right? how about naruto and sakura? i guess sasuke must have liked hinata quite some time too, but why he didn't make his move? it feels almost too late, and i still can't get the itachi scene outta my head! its super awesome! pls hurry up with the update!

THANK YOU ALL SO SO _SO_ MUCH FOR THE FAVS AND REVIEWS! IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! I PROMISE I WON"T TAKE SO LONG UPDATING THIS STORY IF YOU REVIEW MORE!

On with the story!

**Chapter 4: We Need a Redhead (There is a ****TON**** of smut in this chapter… please read warning!)**

Sakura's crazy. I now know that it isn't just me that thinks that way either. Ino and Tenten are looking at me rather nervously while Sakura cries on the front lawn of the lodge, sprawled out shaking, tears and snot running down her face like it's the new fashion trend.

"Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you man? You're like turning into the fucking grudge," Ino says as Sakura starts to make strangled gurgling sounds.

We've gathered quite the audience, people drinking beers and pointing at the sight before them, some laughing while others whisper to their friends.

"She, she kissed him _again_! And then she kissed, no! -not even kissed! She was practically screwing him! He defended her! And what the fuck is with that? Huh? Can anyone tell me why they all like her and not _me_?!" Sakura screeches in between sobs. I honestly can't understand a word she's saying, her words slurring to the point where it could be another language.

"Maybe they like her because she isn't a sloppy ass drunk like you!" someone in the crowd shouts, laughter ripples through the crowd and Sakura blushes deeply, baring her teeth in fury.

She really is a sloppy drunk. Her legs are spread shamelessly in front of her as she grovels on the grass, flashing her panties to anyone that cares enough to take a peak. She starts screaming insults like there's no tomorrow, flailing her arms about, spit flying from her mouth, and snot dribbling down to her chin. She's not the esteemed "school idol" right now because at the moment all she is is a sloppy, bad mouthed drunk that nobody wants to feel empathy for.

I hear a sigh from beside me as Tenten walks to Sakura, gives her a hard slap across the face then drags her to her feet, pulling out her phone to call for a taxi for them to get a ride back to the dorms.

"I'll make sure she gets to the dorms okay, I'm pretty spent myself so I'll probably stay," Tenten sighs as the sniveling Sakura buries her dirtied face into the skirt of Tenten's pretty purple dress.

I grimace at the thought of having Sakura's snot covered face rub against me but all Tenten does is shake her head while pulling the drunken nightmare towards the road to await the cab.

"Wait we'll come too!" Ino says quickly, rushing over to where Tenten is pulling Sakura.

"Don't be silly! I'll take care of her, I'm pretty sure that if Hinata came right now, that it would only upset her more. Besides I saw how much fun you guys were having!" Tenten smiles and waves away Ino's offer.

I let out a sigh of relief when I hear we're off the hook. After promising to tell her everything that happened in the morning we head back for the party as the cab shows up. We walk through the doors of the party and hang our jackets back up.

"So what did you do _this_ time?" Ino asks me playfully as we head for the bar to get some much needed shots.

I groan and bury my face in my hands, Ino just laughs and prods at my sides with her fingers to get me to tell her.

"Sasuke kissed me again," I bury my face further into my hands and wait for her to scold me.

"Oh Hinata, why are you so popular all of a sudden?" all Ino does is rub my back as we sit down at the bar, my face still buried in my hands.

"You don't know the half of it Ino. I sort of… also kind of… hooked up with his brother," I say cringing a little as I pull my hands away from my face to gauge her shocked expression.

"ITACHI? YOU HOOKED UP WITH _ITACHI_!?" Ino shrieks, causing half the fucking party to look over and start doing cat calls and whistles.

Ino turns to them and flips them off for me while I bury my face in my hands again.

"Ino, just give me a fucking drink already," I grumble as my face heats up to the point it burns.

"Oh no Hinata, you don't just need a drink, you need an entire fucking bottle!" Ino says while scampering around the bar and slamming down an entire bottle of tequila in front of me.

"Now drink Hinata, drink!" Ino says throwing her hands in the air and doing a spin.

I look at her and roll my eyes. I grab the bottle even so, the blissful numbness of being drunk seems appealing to me at the moment. I put the bottle to my lips and chug all that I can before I start to spit it out a little. I hears cheers from my fellow peers and I grin at them, the welcome tingling feeling spreading over my skin and making my body shiver with delight.

Ino grabs the bottle from me and gulps down some of the liquid heat. I can feel the blood flowing through my veins, boiling me from the inside out. I can feel my embarrassment start to lift and I laugh stupidly at the face Ino makes when she finishes her chug.

We float through the party and find ourselves on the dance floor, the strobe lights and the pounding music encouraging me to move my body. Ino's face is close to mine and I realize that we're dancing with one another, I grin and throw my head back with laughter, my earlier embarrassments completely and totally forgotten. I dance and laugh and scream with pure delight.

"Hey Hina, we could serishly be like th' Power Puff Girls right now!" Ino screams over the music.

"Wha' the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? You're drunk!" I giggle out the sentence, enjoying the random conversation.

"No, no I'm like soooo serious! I'm Bubbles, you're Buttercup and… shit! We need a redhead!" Ino lets out a stream of curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Oh! I got it, I know wha' you're sayin' now! Ha!" I grab Ino's hand and drag her to a nearby table being used for beer pong and we jump up on it, not even spilling any of the beers.

"We need a redhead! Gotta have a Blossom!" I yell out across the party.

I hear hoots and hollers mixed in with catcalls as a response. Then someone shouts out, "What're you gonna do once you get your redhead?" there's a chorus of drunken reply's all shouting out sexual favors.

Ino's hand snakes its way into my hair and I look up at her, she's a little taller than me, her platform heels an inch or so taller than mine. Her eyes are dancing with mischief and I know what she's going to do… so I do it first.

I clamp my lips onto hers and I tug at her loose pink top. Our action is rewarded with a deafening applause from the entire party, everyone raising their classic red plastic cups to salute our daring deed. The applause and roars coax us into a full blown make out session.

Ino's beautiful, I'll be the first to admit that, but by no means am I a lesbian. This is just two friends putting on a show and refining their make out skills while they're at it.

Ino's lips are soft and slick with lip gloss and saliva. Our tongues don't battle each other, we're both used to playing the submissive role with our make out partners, so it's more like our tongues are dancing with one another. The gentle push and pull of our bodies making the action comfortable and sensual.

We part from each other and grin. Ino whispers something in my ear but I can't make out what she says. I just grin and nod anyways, the alcohol making everything glow and pulse with beauty that isn't really there.

"We still need a redhead!" Ino shouts and a chorus of drunken laughter and hoots is her answer.

Ino spots something and screams "You!" jumping off the beer pong table and gesturing for me to follow. A few guys I recognize from school lift me off the table and I giggle at the sensation of being supported by something other than my feet, I teeter a bit once they put me on the floor and they steady me, I slur my thanks and scurry off towards Ino.

I see Ino talking to a redheaded boy. His hair the color of blood and his eyes the color of a stormy sea. His skin pale porcelain and his eyes outlined with thick black liner. I recognize him instantly, his name is Gaara and he's known as the schools Goth… a very sexy Goth.

I grin at Ino's casting of the role of 'Blossom' to the most un 'sugar, spice, and everything nice' person there is… but he _is_ a redhead…. it'll have to do. Ino and I share a look then we latch ourselves onto his arms and drag the half willing boy to the nearest unoccupied bedroom.

The cheers that we get are near deafening and make the grin on my face only get wider. The adrenaline running through my system makes my stomach flip with maddening anticipation, anticipation of _what_ exactly… I'll find out soon enough I suppose.

The door clicks shut behind us and all at once our bodies are touching, hands sliding over muscles and unwanted clothes, we stumble to the bed and fall onto it in a big heap of limbs. We don't even bother locking the door or turning on the light and I find that with the lights off it's all the more exciting.

The darkness makes my dulled senses sharpen and the knowledge of not knowing whose hand it is that's touching me makes shivers of lust and curiosity run down my spine, goose bumps rising on my hot flesh.

Clothes are discarded in an undignified heap on the floor and soon all I'm in is my cotton panties, but I feel no embarrassment to the state I'm in, the sounds of gasps and heaving breaths fills the room, and the sounds of the party happening outside the closed door just adds to the level of daringness I'm willing to explore.

Mouths come to suck and worship the newly revealed flesh, as we finally manage to squirm out of our clothes, I can tell the number of hickies I'm going to have by the end of this is appalling.

My body starts to heat up, the hands sliding over my chest and legs making my excitement grow explosively. A body rolls on top of mine and I'm vaguely aware that it's Gaara'a body, not Ino's but I don't mind and instead I run my hands down his surprisingly muscular back and chest.

He runs his tongue over my collar bone and neck, I moan into the feeling and drag my fingernails down his back harshly. He groans and shivers when I do so and I feel a feeling similar to pride bubble within my stomach, I'm vaguely aware that Ino's beside us and has her hands flying over both our bodies, touching, feeling, and on occasion, tasting our flesh.

I moan loudly when I feel a hand squeeze my breasts, hissing as they pinch my nipple. Gaara starts to kiss his way down my torso, leaving little love bites along the way; he kisses between my breasts and down my abs till he reaches my cotton panties. I suck in my breath sharply as he _tears_ them off my body and quickly slides back up my body to tie my wrists together with them.

His tongue slides back down my body, sending shivers across my skin leaving goose bumps in their wake.

He presses my legs a little so that they're spread to him, suddenly I feel very lucky that we didn't flick the light switch on because I would _never_ let this happen if I could actually _see_ what he's doing.

He rubs and sucks along my inner thighs making the heat in my lower abdomen grow steadily, Ino moves to put her mouth on my breasts along with her hands and I moan loudly. The alcohol makes me feel like I'm spinning in a hazy mist, my dulled senses becoming heightened from my loss of sight. Every touch seems spontaneous and impulsive making me all the more sensitive and willing, not quite being able to see what's going to happen next or where I'm going to be touched is a sort of welcome feeling. I find that with my hands bound so that I'm totally at their mercy only makes my heart pound and my stomach do flips with anticipation of the pleasure to come.

Gaara's hot breath ghosts over my core and I wrap my legs around his head and shoulders instinctively, panting harshly and tugging him closer to my greatest heat. Ino's lips find their way from my breast to my neck and I squeal at the dual sensations.

Gaara's tongue flicks out and caresses my burning core; my scream of absolute ecstasy is swallowed up by Ino's mouth, muffling my panted encouragements, so instead I tug his head closer with my legs. I can feel him smirk against my inner thigh slightly before he kisses my core once again, I buck my hips and thrash about, desperately pressing my body into every human touch that I'm blessed with at the moment.

Ino's tongue thrashes against mine and she moans into my mouth, she only has one of her hands on me still and I crave for the others attention, the feeling of Gaara's devious lips and tongue rolling over my folds is too much to take and I need a distraction from the building pool of absolute heat and passion forming in my lower abdomen.

Ino racks her fingernails down my side harshly and the feeling makes my eyes roll back in my head, our lips part finally and I pant out harshly, "Ino, do-do that ah-again!"

I can feel her lips smirk against my neck and I wrap my bound hands around her neck, she bites my neck in retaliation, hard enough to leave a mark and I scream as goose bumps and shivers pulsate over my over heated flesh.

Gaara doesn't like to be ignored.

He pushes one of his fingers into my folds and sucks hard on my clit. I throw my head back and groan his name while I buck my hips into his mouth and fingers. He steadies my convulsing body with his other arm harshly, digging his nails in a little. Ino bites at my nipple at the same time and I'm reduced to a begging puddle of goop in their arms, totally willing to do anything that they desire.

Gaara puts two of his skillful fingers into my entrance and presses against my walls while simultaneously sucking and nibbling at my clit. Ino rakes her fingernails down my body lightly and bites and nibbles at my heated skin, their combined ministrations proves to be too much for me and that delicious pressure that has been steadily building in my lower abdomen is released explosively.

I arch almost completely off the bed moaning and withering beneath them. My body shakes violently and Gaara allows me to ride out my blindingly amazing first orgasm with his mouth sucking possessively on my clit. The sensation is too intense and my clit is _far_ too sensitive for his mouth to still be doing that. I cringe away from him, the sensations so intense and burning it's almost painful.

Even after my intense orgasm is over I still shake and shiver from how sensitive it left me, my core is white hot and I press my legs together to alleviate some of the heat, only to find that the pressure makes my body twitch and arch even more. My nipples are so hard and sensitive that even Ino's faint breath makes them react.

As I slowly come down from my high I come to a conclusion… Gaara and Ino need to feel this way too.

In my drunken stupor I sit up and pull Gaara up so that he's on top of me before I roll our naked bodies to the side so that he's on his back and I'm blindly pawing at his neck and chest. The action is made difficult by the fact that my hands are still bound by my panties but I'm too far gone at the moment to care enough to undo the knot.

I'm withering about on top of him, practically begging for him to fuck me. No, I don't want him to fuck me… but I can't just give him _nothing_ in return for the services he's given me!

So I slide my body down his, licking and nibbling down his neck, chest, and abs. Ino comes up beside me and joins in the fun, giving Gaara the same treatment I'm giving him. We mirror each other's movements in the dark room, going off of feel and instinct. Gaara groans appreciatively and runs one of his hands through my hair.

I feel Ino's hand brush against my side repeatedly in an up and down motion, curious, I reach my bound-hands down to join hers. My hand brushes against burning flesh and I let out a surprised yelp, Ino chuckles and makes a few blind attempts to grab my hands back, once she succeeds she brings it down to touch the hot, hard, slippery flesh once again.

Ino wraps one of her hands on top of mine so that I'm squeezing Gaara lightly, Gaara lets out a groan and I blush as I connect the dots… this is his wiener! Eeep!

Ino begins to move her hand with mine, making my hand slide up and down the swollen shaft. I gulp down my nervousness and remind myself of the pleasure I just went through moment ago, my body's still weak from my climax, my core still quivering in anticipation. With renewed determination I slide my hand faster over the piece of heated flesh, paying close attention to what makes Gaara react.

Then a thought occurs to me, I slide my hand all the way to the base of his cock, Ino's hand stills on top of mine. I take a deep breath and I don't even try to fight the insane blush coming to my face, I bend over a bit and lick the tip of his dick. Now this gets _quite_ the reaction, he groans loudly and bucks his hips a little, slurring a few encouragements as his hands slide into Ino's and my hair.

Ino seems to understand what I did right away and I can hear her chuckle a little before she dives her head down to lick Gaara's heat. Gaara's hand pushes my head down with Ino's and I stick my tongue out and lick the side of his dick while Ino works on the other side, our tongues sometimes brushing together.

Gaara sounds like he's in bliss and I smirk a bit at my accomplishment, I gently graze my teeth at the base of his heat and he moans loudly, tugging on my hair a bit and pulling me farther into the heat. Ino gets more enthusiastic and takes the whole thing into her mouth, with my job taken over I crawl up Gaara and try and kiss his lips. I miss his lips terribly and kiss the side of his nose instead.

I decide to make it seem like it was on purpose and feather light kisses all over his face until he grabs the back of my neck and tugs me into a deep kiss, he bites my lips to gets me to open them none too lightly. The pain sends a sort of rush down my spine and makes goose bumps rise on my skin. I moan pathetically and submit to him, opening my mouth so that our tongues can battle. I suppose you can't _really_ call it a battle though, he's definitely the dominant kisser, making my head spin in anticipation of his next bite.

He bites my tongue and my lower lip harshly before attacking my mouth yet again, our saliva dribbling from the corners of our mouths. His hands move to pinch at my nipples and we both moan into each other's mouths, the vibrations making my lips tingle a bit.

His body starts to shake a bit and his kisses and moans get more and more persistent, I hear Ino let out a surprised snort before she kisses up his body and I can tell he came. Ino attacks me then and pushes me down on the bed before her mouth connects with mine.

Ino tastes different from before, a slightly salty, musky kind of taste. I'm too drunk and too turned on to care though and I wrap my bound wrists around her neck and pull her closer to me still. Her hands move over my body and I shiver at the welcome sensations she gives me.

I feel Gaara shift on the bed and get up, I hear him stumble into a few things before he reaches the light switch and turn it on, probably to watch the free lesbian porn… just as the door swings open… _again_.

My eyes fly open and I break the kiss with the moaning, needy Ino. A gaping Kiba and a few other party goers stare at us in shock, I scream and dive off the bed, taking Ino flying off with me. I turn ten shades of red and grab at the sheets with my still panty-bound hands in search of something to cover myself with. Ino just laughs and gets up to walk around the bed in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Ino! What're ya doin! Get back here, your naked!" I slur, still under the surreal effect of the alcohol I consumed earlier.

"Hiiinaaaataaa!" Ino whines as she points to the corner of the room, I look over and see a totally dressed Gaara, acting like nothing happened, standing there with a smirk on his face and our clothes in his hand.

"He's gots our clothes! Gaara you're not gonna be one of the Power Puff Girls if you don' play the part of 'everything nice' your Blossom afer' all!" Ino lectures him while shaking a finger, I groan and bury my face into my hands.

This is just not fair! I've never heard of people being walked in on at the lodge before! And now it happens to me twice in a friggin row! I need a drink…

I feel my clothes fall on top of my head and I glance up just in time to see a very smug and satisfied looking Gaara give me a wink and leave the room with an air of superiority about him. All the guys that crowded by the door part like the red fuckin sea for him! Some even give him a little nod of respect.

I feel anger bubble up inside of me and I can't help but shout after him, "We only let you join in because you're a redhead!"

Then Ino saunters over to the door, wiggling her fingers slightly in a half wave before slamming the door in the gawking boy's faces. I spring up from my hiding space and rush to pull my dress on, my hands shaking from my embarrassment and anger.

I can't believe Gaara just left like that! I know one thing for sure though, he's _never_ going to be our Blossom again!

I fight with the underwear tied tightly around my wrists and get even angrier, these are some of my all time favs and Gaara just totally destroyed them! Now I'll have to walk around without my panties on!

I can hear the party going on outside the door and I really don't want to go out there and face them, even if I'm so drunk that I'll probably forget all about this I really don't need anymore evidence pointing towards the fact that yes, I, Hinata Hyuuga am a slut, a slutty, skanky little hoebag… wholly hell… I just love fucking up my reputation don't I?

I mean, I'm the mother fucking _Vice President_ of the goddamn school! And I just got caught hooking up with the Presidents arch nemesis/brother, the school's crazy hot Goth freak, AND one of my best fucking friends that just so happens to be a _girl_ too! Oh! AND it's pretty fucking obvious that Gaara, Ino, and I were having a threesome! How could I _possibly_ solidify my reputation as more of a slut?

Ino puts on her top upside down, inside out, and backwards… I just sigh and help her straighten up. Ino is _definitely_ not going to remember this in the morning. We take a trip to the bathroom and I fix our hair and makeup as much as I possibly can and I stare at the hickies I hadn't even noticed getting, my neck looks like one giant bruise and there's a fuck load of random hickies all over my chest, arms, stomach, and thighs… it's impossible to cover them all.

My best bet is to just make a run for the door, grab Ino's and my coat before calling a cab to come and take our pathetic asses home. I give myself a mental pep talk and start playing the mission impossible theme song in my drunk head. I grab Ino's hand and I tug her forward as I bolt out of the door, my legs surprisingly solid underneath me as I dodge my fellow drunkards and ignore all the cat calls and the raging cheers and whistles as we pass by.

I guy reaches out and slaps my ass as we pass by, my anger flares and I decide to take it out on this sorry excuse for a man. I gather all my courage, spin around on my heel and punch him square in the throat, a chorus of 'OOOOOHs' erupts from my peers and some give me high fives which I accept with a small smile of accomplishment and a deep blush.

When I reach the coat closet I pull it open and grab our coats, tossing Ino's in her face as I rush to put mine on and hurry outside. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call for a cab, after I tell them where to meet us I snap my cell phone shut and pull Ino towards the road more so that we can get away from the stares.

When we get back to the dorms I drop Ino off at her room, leave a barf bucket at the side of her bed, a glass of water, and three aspirins for when she wakes up. I pull off her shoes and put her in her bed with the rest of her clothes on. She mumbles her 'thank yous' and is out cold before I even leave the room.

I pull off my heels and I stumble my way back towards my room, hoping to have Tenten there to take care of me when I get back. I turn down the hallway to my room and I watch my feet, willing them to walk in a straight line, but they don't, they defy me and my will. I growl at them and when I bump into someone's chest outside my dorm room I grumble a 'sorry' and I try to maneuver around them.

A hand shoots out and saves me from falling over, "Ah, soory 'bout dat, hehe, I'm really drun—" my voice catches in my throat as I look up to see the face of my savior… Sasuke?

**Authors Note:**

How can I be so mean to poor Hinata-chan? It's just so much fun!

Yes, Ino, Hinata, and Gaara had a threesome. Get over it. The two-girls-one-guy combo is way more common than two-guys-one-girl combo so… I went for it.

Like I said in the last chapter, alcohol does some pretty fucked up shit to you and if you don't have solid experience as a stupid, drunk, horny teenager… then just fucking deal with it! It's my story, leave a flame if you want but I'll just assume that you're a home body that's never had sex! Mwahahahah!

**What to****_ REVIEW _****about!:**

**I asked you guys who you wanted Hinata to hook up with and well… Gaara won hands down! Now for the next chapter tell me who she should hook up with: Shikamaru or Chouji (just because he doesn't get any) or for her to have 'make up sexxx' with a grieving Kiba?**

**Shikamaru, Chouji, or Kiba? Or all three? ****REVIEW! **

**Love ya!**


End file.
